Protein kinases represent a large family of proteins which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes, maintaining control over cellular function. A partial list of such kinases includes ab1, Atk, bcr-ab1, Blk, Brk, Btk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, TRK, Yes, and Zap70. Inhibition of such kinases has become an important therapeutic target.
Certain diseases are known to be associated with deregulated angiogenesis, for example ocular neovascularization, such as retinopathies (including diabetic retinopathy), age-related macular degeneration, psoriasis, hemangioblastoma, hemangioma, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory disease, such as a rheumatoid or rheumatic inflammatory disease, especially arthritis (including rheumatoid arthritis), or other chronic inflammatory disorders, such as chronic asthma, arterial or post-transplantational atherosclerosis, endometriosis, and neoplastic diseases, for example so-called solid tumors and liquid tumors (such as leukemias).
At the center of the network regulating the growth and differentiation of the vascular system and its components, both during embryonic development and normal growth, and in a wide number of pathological anomalies and diseases, lies the angiogenic factor known as Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor”(VEGF; originally termed ‘Vascular Permeability Factor”, VPF), along with its cellular receptors (see G. Breier et al., Trends in Cell Biology, 6, 454-6 (1996)).
VEGF is a dimeric, disulfide-linked 46-kDa glycoprotein related to “Platelet-Derived Growth Factor” (PDGF); it is produced by normal cell lines and tumor cell lines; is an endothelial cell-specific mitogen; shows angiogenic activity in in vivo test systems (e.g. rabbit cornea); is chemotactic for endothelial cells and monocytes; and induces plasminogen activators in endothelial cells, which are involved in the proteolytic degradation of extracellular matrix during the formation of capillaries. A number of isoforms of VEGF are known, which show comparable biological activity, but differ in the type of cells that secrete them and in their heparin-binding capacity. In addition, there are other members of the VEGF family, such as “Placenta Growth Factor”(PlGF) and VEGF-C.
VEGF receptors (VEGFR) are transmembranous receptor tyrosine kinases. They are characterized by an extracellular domain with seven immunoglobulin-like domains and an intracellular tyrosine kinase domain. Various types of VEGF receptor are known, e.g. VEGFR-1 (also known as flt-1), VEGFR-2 (also known as KDR), and VEGFR-3.
A large number of human tumors, especially gliomas and carcinomas, express high levels of VEGF and its receptors. This has led to the hypothesis that the VEGF released by tumor cells stimulates the growth of blood capillaries and the proliferation of tumor endothelium in a paracrine manner and through the improved blood supply, accelerate tumor growth. Increased VEGF expression could explain the occurrence of cerebral edema in patients with glioma. Direct evidence of the role of VEGF as a tumor angiogenesis factor in vivo is shown in studies in which VEGF expression or VEGF activity was inhibited. This was achieved with anti-VEGF antibodies, with dominant-negative VEGFR-2 mutants which inhibited signal transduction, and with antisense-VEGF RNA techniques. All approaches led to a reduction in the growth of glioma cell lines or other tumor cell lines in vivo as a result of inhibited tumor angiogenesis.
Angiogenesis is regarded as an absolute prerequisite for tumors which grow beyond a diameter of about 1-2 mm; up to this limit, oxygen and nutrients may be supplied to the tumor cells by diffusion. Every tumor, regardless of its origin and its cause, is thus dependent on angiogenesis for its growth after it has reached a certain size.
Three principal mechanisms play an important part in the activity of angiogenesis inhibitors against tumors: 1) Inhibition of the growth of vessels, especially capillaries, into avascular resting tumors, with the result that there is no net tumor growth owing to the balance that is achieved between cell death and proliferation; 2) Prevention of the migration of tumor cells owing to the absence of blood flow to and from tumors; and 3) Inhibition of endothelial cell proliferation, thus avoiding the paracrine growth-stimulating effect exerted on the surrounding tissue by the endothelial cells which normally line the vessels. See R. Connell and J. Beebe, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 11, 77-114 (2001).
VEGF's are unique in that they are the only angiogenic growth factors known to contribute to vascular hyperpermeability and the formation of edema. Indeed, vascular hyperpermeability and edema that is associated with the expression or administration of many other growth factors appears to be mediated via VEGF production.
Inflammatory cytokines stimulate VEGF production. Hypoxia results in a marked upregulation of VEGF in numerous tissues, hence situations involving infarct, occlusion, ischemia, anemia, or circulatory impairment typically invoke VEGF/VPF-mediated responses. Vascular hyperpermeability, associated edema, altered transendothelial exchange and macromolecular extravasation, which is often accompanied by diapedesis, can result in excessive matrix deposition, aberrant stromal proliferation, fibrosis, etc. Hence, VEGF-mediated hyperpermeability can significantly contribute to disorders with these etiologic features. As such, regulators of angiogenesis have become an important therapeutic target.
Schipper U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,394, issued Dec. 28, 1965, describes anthranilamides as CNS depressants. Japanese patent JP2000256358 describes pyrazole derivatives that block the calcium release-activated calcium channel. EP application 9475000, published 6 Oct. 1999, describes compounds as PGE2 antagonists. PCT publication WO96/41795, published 27 Dec. 1996, describes benzamides as vasopressin antagonists. WO01/29009 describes aminopyridines as KDR inhibitors. WO01/30745 describes anthranilic acids as CGMP phosphodiesterase inhibitors. WO00/02851, published 20 Jan. 2000 describes arylsulfonylamnoaryl amides as guanylate cyclase activators. WO98/45268 describes nicotinamide derivatives as PDE4 inhibitors. WO98/24771 describes benzamides as vasopressin antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,358, issued Jul. 2, 1996, describes the preparation of 2-(cyclopropylamino)-N-(2-methoxy-4-methyl-3-pyridinyl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide as an intermediate for HIV inhibitors. Triazine-substituted amines are described for their aggregating ability (J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 115, 905-16 (1993). Substituted imidazolines were tested for their antidepressant activity in Ind. J. Het. Chem., 2, 129-32 (1992). N-(4-Pyridyl)anthranilic amides were described in Chem Abstr. 97:109837 (1981). PCT publication WO99/32477, published 1 Jul. 1999, describes anthranilamides as anti-coagulants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,351 describes anthranilamides as anti-coagulants. PCT publication WO99/62885, published 9 Dec. 1999, describes 1-(4-aminophenyl)pyrazoles as antiinflammatories. PCT publication WO00/39111, published 6 Jul. 2000, describes amides as factor Xa inhibitors. PCT publication WO00/39117, published 6 Jul. 2000, describes heteroaromatic amides as factor Xa inhibitors. PCT publication WO0/27819, published 18 May 2000, describes anthranilic acid amides as VEGF inhibitors. PCT publication WO00/27820 published 18 May 2000, describes N-aryl anthranilic acid amides as VEGF inhibitors. 7-Chloroquinolinylamines are described in FR2168227 as antiinflammatories. WO01/55114, published 2 Aug. 2001, describes nicotinamides for the treatment of cancer. WO01/55115, published 2 Aug. 2001, describes nicotinamides as inducers of apoptosis. WO01/85715, published 15 Nov. 2001, describes substituted pyridines and pyrimidines as anti-angiogenesis agents. PCT publication WO01/85691 published 15 Nov. 2001, describes anthranilic amides as VEGF inhibitors. PCT publication WO01/85671 published 15 Nov. 2001, describes anthranyl amides as VEGF inhibitors. PCT publication WO01/81311 published 1 Nov. 2001, describes anthranilic amides as VEGF inhibitors. However, compounds of the current invention have not been described as inhibitors of angiogenesis such as for the treatment of cancer.